If There Is A Tonks There, There is Trouble There
by horcruxesxlove
Summary: Nymphdora Tonks has a younger twin brother, Felix,and a younger adopted brother, Leo,This is the story of the the siblings threw their troublesome years at Hogwarts to their death. A/N: Not my story, it's Mickey S. J. Reilly's story!
1. Metamorphmagus Twins Are Trouble

**Chapter One: Metamorphmagus Twins Are Trouble**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All of Harry and the wizarding world belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Andromeda sighed between Nymphadora and Felix she never seems to be able to Goodness they are going to school this year. They just got their letters Hogwarts. She was taking them to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Tomorrow is going to be a long day she thought.  
Nymphadora and Felix come running in.  
"Mom," they both said out of breath" will you disown us if we are slytherin, like you were disowned by your parents?"  
"Of course not I love you no matter what and I will never disown you" she said. She rather they be Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Gryffindor then Slytherin she thought.  
"I told you so Nymph, they wouldn't disown us" Felix said.  
"Well I had to make sure and don't call me Nymph" Nymphadora said.  
"Why are you evil inside that you had to make sure they would not disown because you were put in Slytherin" Felix asked?  
"No" Nymphadora said "if anyone is evil it is you."  
"Me, evil says the one who..."  
"That's enough you two if you want to go to Diagon Alley you two must behave" Andromeda said.  
"Yes Mom," they said.

Next Morning

"Now you two be good I don't need to be called from work saying my kids blew up Diagon Alley or something," their Dad, Ted said.  
"We won't," Nymphadora said.  
"Can not promise that," Felix said.  
"Felix," Andromeda said.  
"I was joking Mom," Felix said.  
Ted shakes his head, "Well I am going to work."  
"Bye Dad," Nymphadora and Felix said.  
Few hours later Nymphadora and Felix were jumping around all over walking in Diagon Alley.  
"Let's get your wands first, then your robes, books and supplies." Andromeda said.  
"Okay Mom," they said excitedly.  
They walk into to Ollivander's shop and Nymphadora and Felix looked in awe with all the wands.  
"These are your kids Andromeda, they look nothing like you or Ted" said an old voice.  
"Well that is because they are both Metamorphmaguses, they are always changing their hair and eye color," Andromeda said.  
"Interesting, very interesting special talents I am very curious what wand will choose them," Ollivander said "Very curious."  
"Well you first," Ollivander said pointing to Nymphadora as he gave her a wand and quickly took it away. "Nope not that wand," he said "Let's try this one," as he pulled another wand off the shelf.  
Nymphadora pick it up and it glowed.  
"That one will work very nice 9 and 3/4 inch holly as the wood and unicorn hair as the core," Ollivander said.  
"Now let's try this one first for you," Ollivander said as he took a wand from the shelf.  
After lots of different wands Ollivander say "Tricky you are, very tricky let's try this one." He hands Felix a wand. It glows for Felix, Felix's eyes light up.  
"We have found your wand Mr. Felix a 10 and a 1/4 inch Ash with a phoenix feather as the core," Ollivander said. "That would be 22 gallons for both the wands," Ollivander said.  
Andromeda paid for the wands and they left the store.  
"That took forever," Nymphadora complained "I found my wand in two tries but Felix had about twenty tries."  
"Nymphadora, your brother just took a bit longer to find his wand, you were lucky to find yours so quick." Andromeda said.  
"Don't call me that!" Nymphadora said.  
"Don't be silly it is your name," Andromeda said.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**That's the first chapter, thanks for reading it. Please review. Next chapter coming soon. Next chapter they go to Hogwarts and get sorted.**

**A special thanks to horcruxesxlove  
For putting my story on here.**

**Please review but if you want to PM me. You to have PM Mickey S J Reilly, who is me the actual author.**


	2. Red Headed Weasels

**Chapter Two: Red Headed Weasels  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All of Harry and the wizarding world belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Nymphadora and Felix were jumping around platform 9 3/4.  
They could not wait to get to the Hogwarts.  
"Now you two behave. I do not need your teachers sending me letters about  
your behavior." Andromeda said. "Write to us to tell us about your first day at  
Hogwarts."  
"Yes Mom we will," Felix said.  
"We better get you on the train now," said Ted as he put their trunks on the  
train.  
"Goodbye Dad, Goodbye Mom," they both said.  
"Let's look for somewhere to sit," Felix said as they boarded the train.  
"No, really let's just stand here for the whole ride," Nymphadora said.  
Felix annoyed her and asked these two red head boys sitting in a  
compartment "Can we sit here?"  
"Yeah," said the older red head.  
"I am Felix Tonks and this is my sister Nymphadora Tonks but if I were  
you I would only call her Tonks," He said.  
"Nymphadora," the older red head smirked "I am Bill Weasley and this is my  
little bro Charlie."  
"I never knew there were such things as red headed weasels," Nymphadora  
said.  
Bill chuckled "And I never knew there were such things as a rainbow phoenix  
and a rainbow nymph!"  
"Well we got that what animals we all are, so now we got that straight,"Charlie said.  
"Nymph, I don't know about you but I like red headed weasels they are cool, and funny," said Felix  
"Charlie, is this your first year too"Nymphadora asked?  
"Yeah, and Bill's third year," he answered.  
"What house are you Bill?" Felix asked.  
"Gryffindor," he replied "now see you guys later I am going to go meet up with my own friends."  
"So what house do you want to be in Charlie?" Nymphadora asked.  
"I want to be Gryffindor like my parents and Bill," Charlie said "what about you guys?"  
"Well our Mom, was a Slytherin and are Dad was a Ravenclaw,"Felix said.  
"So we can end up any where," Nymphadora said.  
"I hope you guys get in Gryffindor," Charlie said.  
"Gryffindor does not sound bad at all," Felix said.  
"Is Bill your only sibling?" Nymphadora asked.  
"No, I have four younger brothers too and one baby sister," Charlie said. "Do you guys have any other siblings?"  
"No, just us," Felix said.  
A while later Bill came back and said "We are almost at Hogwarts."  
Soon they got to Hogwarts and when they got of the train. They heard a voice calling "First years over here."  
They followed the voice which belonged to a giant of a man. They got on these boats to get to the they arrived at the castle. Where at the castle a teacher came to escort them to the great hall.  
"I am Professor McGonnagall deputy headmistress, head of Gryffindor, and the Transfiguration teacher," she said "you will wait here until you are ready to get sorted."  
The sorting began shortly after. _Finally it got to "T"__,_ Nymphadora thought.  
"Tonks, Nymphadora" McGonnagall said.  
A TONKS AYE? YOU ARE A TRICKEY ONE. SLYTHERIN IS NOT FOR YOU NOR IS RAVENCLAW. YOU ARE BRAVE, LOYAL,BUT LITTLE PATIENCE I SEE. SO NOT HUFFLEPUFF .SO IT's "GRYFFINDOR!"  
The whole Grffindor table started clapping.  
"Tonks, Felix," McGonnagall said.  
ANOTHER TONKS AND JUST AS TRICKY AS YOUR SISTER TOO. WELL NO TO SLYTHERIN AND ALSO NO TO RAVENCLAW.  
YOU HAVE MORE PATIENCE THEN YOUR SISTER BUT YOUR COURAGE AND BRAVERY RULES OVER. SO IT BETTER BE... W_ait_, Felix thought _can I just say you are funny._ ALRIGHT KID THAT WAS UNEXPECTED ANY WAY "GRYFFINDOR!"  
Again the whole table clapped. Later Charlie was sorted in Gryffindor too.  
After the feast, a prefect led us to the common room. It has been a good day, they both were thinking but they better get some sleep for tomorrow.

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
**Well there is the 2nd chapter hoped you like it or dislike it please send me your thought threw reviewing or PM me Mickey S. J. Reilly your thoughts. **  
**Please Review you will make my day.:)**


	3. Announcement

**Announcement:  
Sorry, I have decided to stop writing this story. I just don't have time to anymore. I would like to thank horcruxesxlove for uploading my story for me. Sorry for those of you who wanted me to finish this story. ~Mickey S. J. Reilly**

**If any of you want to finish writing this story, feel free to! :) -horcruxesxlove**


End file.
